recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peachy Licorice Birds
Description Hi All, This is a recipe I came up with over the last few months and it produces by far the best tasting bird I have ever made. The added bonus of this recipe was it emitted such a wonderful aroma that my neighbours knocked on the door wanting to know what I was concocting this time...LOL. Please feel free to contact me if you have any questions about this recipe. The Chinese five spice powder gives off the scent of licorice hence the name of the recipe. My hubby, who hates spices ate ½ a chicken and asked for seconds. * An original recipe by Chef Elle * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group Ingredients Spice mix * 2 tbsp paprika * 2 tbsp Chinese five-spice powder * 1 tbsp medium curry * ½ tsp ginger * butter or margarine All other ingredients * salt and pepper to taste * ½ cup zucchini, cut in ½ lengthwise and sliced ¼ to ½ inch thick * 2 carrots, peeled, sliced on the diagonal ¼ to ½ inch thick * 1 red, yellow, orange or purple bell pepper, sliced into strips * 12 – 16 very small baby onions, peeled, leave whole * 1 small can peaches, sliced, reserve juice * olive oil * ½ cup water * 2 tbsp soy sauce * 1 x 3 lb chicken, duck, goose or turkey The spice mix recipe above is for a 3 lb bird if your bird is 6 lb double the spice mix, if it is 12 lb double it again and so on. The bird MUST be heavily coated inside and out to keep in the juices. Directions # Preheat oven to 350°F / 180°C. # In a small bowl mix spices together and add butter to make a paste. # Rub this into the bird both inside and out. # Set aside. # Prepare the zucchini, carrots, bell pepper, and onions as directed above. # Place the bird in a roasting pan. # Add a ½ cup water to the pan and roast in preheated oven until golden brown. # For chicken or duck about 1 hour. # For goose about 1½ – 2 hours. # For turkey about 2½ – 3 hours depending on size. # If the water dries up add a small amount more. # Meanwhile, mix the reserved peach juice and soy sauce together. # Use to baste the bird. # Lightly coat the vegetables with some olive oil and sprinkle with salt, pepper and paprika. # About 30 – 45 minutes before the bird is ready place the vegetables around the bottom of the bird. # About 15 to 20 minutes before the bird is ready add the peaches to the vegetables along with any remaining juice/soy sauce mixture. # Allow bird to rest for 10 minutes before carving. Notes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Chinese five-spice powder Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Duck Recipes Category:Goose Recipes Category:Turkey meat Recipes Category:Zucchini Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Yellow bell pepper Recipes Category:Holland bell pepper Recipes Category:Peach Recipes Category:Pearl onion Recipes